


Trine Night

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Love, M/M, Seeker Trines, Sexual Seal Breaking (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: Long before the war for Cybertron began, Trine Night was an integral part of Seeker culture in Vos. On this special night after a claiming flight to win over potential mates, each trine is invited to a feast before solidifying their connection to one another in the berth.Starscream's new trine and Dirge's Coneheads, despite their current political rivalries, can all agree Trine Night is a time of joy to be shared in the moment, hope to be sought in the future, and romance to forever bless their trines.





	Trine Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grayseeker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayseeker/gifts).



> This work is a gift for Grayseeker and belongs to the Transformers Summer Gift Exchange Collection 2018!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!! I tried to make it romantic and fluffy so the main Seeker trines could have some happiness. They deserve it! No war, no violence, just some good Seeks having a pleasant night <3

The city of Vos was bustling and full of life, bright lanterns strung across the soaring buildings to mimic stars. It was Trine Night, a time when all of the newly formed trines gathered together in a massive meet-and-greet. They would mingle together, share food and stories, and then return to their dwellings as official trios. 

“I know I just trined with both of you but if you make me late for this I will not be impressed!” Starscream huffed as he unlocked the door to his aerie from the outside landing pad, sending a nasty glower in the direction of his new mates. Skywarp sheepishly grinned back while Thundercracker seemed to flare his wings in answer to the challenge. 

The turquoise mech was only submitting to Starscream because of his political rank, not because he would make the best trine leader. The tricolor aerial was too moody and at times seemed childish with the plots he thought up to secure power. He was young yet—they all were—so Thundercracker hoped it was only a passing phase. For now he was just happy to be with his beloved Skywarp and have the time to learn more about Starscream, already knowing well how the mech was different behind closed doors. He softened a bit when hidden from the public optic, something Thundercracker was glad for.

“Starscream, you’re acting ridiculous. We have an hour before the Trine Night even starts, I don’t know what has ruffled your armor,” Thundercracker replied, giving his new trine mate a deadpan look. “We have enough time to look presentable.”

“Yes, but I require leisure for preening!”

“You got two new sets of helping hands, ‘Screamer! We’re your new best pals, the least we can do is help out with some grooming stuff,” Skywarp chirped, holding up his hands and waggling his digits. Starscream’s wings pinned back, somewhat unsure about the gesture. Was he being mocked or was this Skywarp being Skywarp?

He had yet to discern what the black and purple aerial’s quirks were. They had only known each other for a short time, the young mechs having trined due to their comparable flying skills and the Outlier abilities Thundercracker and Skywarp possessed. Starscream had been enthralled and therefore he had pursued the pair. Even though they were already mates, neither Skywarp or Thundercracker wanted to reject Starscream. He was bratty at times but during others he was studious and eager to learn. It all depended on his moods.

The Seekers entered Starscream’s impressive aerie and made for the wash rack, Skywarp whistling at the sight of the glistening marble room. Starscream shrugged it off, the lavish taste nothing new to him. He had lived in that aerie for some time, his newly formed trine now welcome there as well. What they owned was now shared.

“Wow, you really don’t hold back, do you Screamer? This is much nicer than what I’ve got!” Skywarp yipped, wings fluttering as he bounded over to the massive tub and turned on the oil, watching as it began to fill. “TC, have you ever seen anything like this?”

“I have seen it but never in my dwelling. My family saw no reason to flaunt their wealth,” Thundercracker replied, giving Starscream a somewhat stern look. There was a difference between having credits and using them appropriately versus spending them for looks alone. Starscream rolled his optics in return, waving Thundercracker’s comment away. 

“Get in the tub, we need to look good. Dirge’s trine is going to be there and I’m going to show him up!”

“Dirge? Trust me, Starscream, you’ve already shown up the Coneheads. They’re losers,” Skywarp assured, daintily testing the oil with the tip of his pede before he eagerly clambered into the liquid. Starscream and Thundercracker followed soon after, the trine settling contentedly as the tub continued to fill. 

“Their bloodlines are ancient, Skywarp. Their families have power here and I will not have them looking better than us! Now come here, I need to groom you,” he huffed, motioning for the black and purple aerial to approach. Skywarp didn’t hold back, coming right over and plopping himself down in Starscream’s lap. He also made sure to preform a happy little wriggle of his aft into the other mech’s groin to add to the gesture.

“You’re so good to me, Starscream,” he crooned, leaning back to nuzzle cutely at his new trine leader’s face. Starscream allowed it, patting the Outlier’s helm before he began the grooming. Deft digits moved between armor plates and began to remove all traces of grit, grime, and other annoying substances that might collect between armor. Starscream was careful and methodical as he worked, hands moving quickly but not without efficiency. Keen scarlet optics flicked about as he worked on finding all of the little areas a mech could not reach on his own. Once he came to the wings Skywarp began to churr and cheep for him, the black and purple aerial completely taken with Starscream’s careful affections. The tricolor Seeker was also calming down, leaning into his new mate as he contentedly worked. Thundercracker watched, patient and willing to allow Starscream so close to his beloved. They were a trine now, a cohesive unit. They would all love and care for one another regardless of favorites.

“‘Screamer, you’re good at this.”  


“I know I am,” Starscream replied, continuing to focus on his work. “Hold still, I found some grit along your collar guard.”

The Seeker picked out some small granules of rock from his mate’s neck guard, the armored area that protected the back of the neck prone to collecting annoying particles. Once he had finished there Starscream did one more look before dousing Skywarp’s frame in oil and patting his thigh to silently convey that his turn was over. 

Skywarp perked up, shaking out his armor with a soft clatter before he moved over to his turquoise companion, rubbing against Thundercracker’s frame like an affectionate felinoid. “Now it’s your turn, TC.”

Thundercracker’s stern, no-nonsense demeanor melted under Skywarp’s touches, his armor flaring out to allow his mate to reach all the sensitive areas. He completely trusted Skywarp and hoped when it was his turn to groom Starscream that his new trine leader would trust him as well. They had a small rivalry for control but in the end Thundercracker simply did not want to fight for a position of leadership. He’d much rather everyone in the trine be happy and offer advice when it was needed.

Soft purrs thrummed up from the Seeker’s chest as Skywarp found all of his favorite spots, sometimes just for fun. He wasn’t the best groomer but the experience was well worth it. Thundercracker leaned back against Skywarp’s chest while the black and purple mech grinned. “Love you, too, TC.”Starscream was surprisingly patient as he waited for his turn to be groomed, wings fluttering when Thundercracker was released from Skywarp’s attentions. The largest Seeker of the trine gently took Starscream into his lap and began the delicate process. Thundercracker could hear the other aerial begin to purr, a dark grey cheek trying to nuzzle into his palm when he worked to clean off Starscream’s helm. 

“You’re making it hard for me to concentrate, love,” Thundercracker rumbled, deep voice soothing both of the other Seekers. Starscream melted into the touches and Skywarp trilled cutely from his position in the tub.

“I don’t mean to be distracting. I want you to do the best job you can,” Starscream replied innocently, although he smirked a tiny bit when he felt one of Thundercracker’s hands squeeze his thigh.

“You’re an imp. I don’t trust that for a second.”

Starscream chuckled and let Thundercracker finish up the rest of his face and upper back without any more nuzzling or distractions. Once the Outlier had finished his careful work, Thundercracker leaned in and gave Starscream a light kiss on the forehead. 

“Now you can be happy and quit the moaning and groaning about Trine Night. You’re going to look much better than Dirge could ever hope to.”

“And when we get home from the event? We’re going to have a lot of fun getting messy again,” Skywarp snickered, winking at his companions by blinking his optic off and on. Starscream made a face in reply but didn’t make a fuss. They hadn’t been with each other before now—not in a fully intimate way. The trine would all couple with one another after Trine Night concluded, effectively sealing the deal before they bonded with one another at a later date. 

The trine emerged from the tub and helped one another dry off, Skywarp snickering when he shimmied Thundercracker’s hips with the towel and got a low growl from the slightly larger mech. He knew he was driving the guy crazy and loved it. A little teasing never hurt anyone! 

“Now for the polish,” Starscream said, grabbing a tin of his favorite and handing it over to Thundercracker. “Will you get my wings?”

“Of course.”

The trine worked together to polish, each mech aiding in reaching the difficult armor. It was wonderful to know this was going to be their life now. They would always have one another to call on when in need, a steady support group that truly loved and understood each other. The moment of grooming felt almost unreal to Starscream, the trine leader having thought for some time that he would never be able to find partners who could offer affection without feeling pressure to do so from rank and political ties. He felt truly blessed. 

“Are we presentable enough, ‘Screamer?”

“Don’t call me that,” came the terse reply, although Starscream clearly wasn’t angry. “We do need to get going. By the time we arrive and greet the underlings we will only be a few minutes early before sitting down…And yes, we all look stunning if I do say so myself!” 

The tricolor trine leader was keeping a close optic on the clock, finishing up the last of Skywarp’s wing polish before he admired them all in the expansive mirror. Their wings held high and their armor shimmering in the lighting of the wash rack, Starscream felt that they were ready to head off. They would all make a good impression on the other newly formed trines. 

…and Dirge’s trine would be jealous. 

Thundercracker and Skywarp followed Starscream out onto the landing pad of their new home, the place unfamiliar to the newcomers. They would have time to learn more about their trine leader’s abode when Trine Night was over and they had no immediate plans. Exploration could wait. They had other trines to impress. 

On the way to the huge building nestled comfortably within the heart of Vos, Thundercracker brushed his wing tip against Skywarp’s, an affectionate gesture that they had always done when flying. It was a silent wish of good luck and offer of unyielding support. Skywarp returned the light brush, inwardly smiling at the kind gesture. He loved Thundercracker so much and he was ready to love Starscream just as much—even if he was moody sometimes. 

They were a trine now. Trines always loved and supported one another. 

Upon arrival to the towering center of Vos, the Trine Hall, Seekers of all colors could be seen flying to the landing pads of the chrome building. Crystals glowed soft pinks and purples outside the doorways and inside the hall gleamed with golden and light champaign curtains, candles, and seating. Starscream wriggled his wings, Skywarp and Thundercracker pleased to see their mate was excited upon seeing the lavish display.

The group chose a pad that was empty and promptly landed, transforming gracefully so that none of their new polish was marred in the process. Thundercracker flicked his expansive wings, keeping watch for anyone who might want to cause them trouble politically. One could never be too comfortable when in a public setting like this.

“It looks fun in there! Can I play at least one prank on those nerds, ‘Screamer?”

“You already know what my answer will be, why do you even ask?” Starscream answered, letting Skywarp pout about the order not to use his teleportation to cause some mayhem. They needed to make good impressions as a trine, not behave like ruffians off the street! 

Starscream led the way inside the glowing hall, a massive table set with eating utensils and piled high with energon cubes, high grade bottles, and different crystals and mineral dishes. The Nobles had paid a great deal to ensure Trine Night was lavish, fun, and brought joy to those who had found their soulmates. 

“Starscream,” Thundercracker rumbled, touching his mate’s shoulder while vermillion optics sent a pleading look to the tricolor aerial. Starscream chirped softly in reply. “Will you help me read the menu? I just realized I forgot my glasses at home…” 

“Of course,” Starscream murmured, reaching up to kiss the slightly taller mech’s cheek. “I’ll be your optics tonight.”

“Awww, you guys look cute together! Never thought I’d see the day when Thundercracker would get hitched,” came a familiar voice, masking a snarky tone with a false, friendly one. 

“Hello, Thrust,” Starscream sneered back, rolling his optics. “Did Dirge let you off your leash? I don’t see your trine mates nearby.”

“They’re getting seats at the table. How about you guys come sit with us? We’d like the company and someone fun to talk to,” the maroon and black mech offered, effectively trapping them in a meeting they had wanted to avoid. Starscream’s wings flicked back while his trine mates glanced at one another. 

It looked like they were going to be spending the night with their rivals.

“We would be happy to,” Starscream purred, watching as Thrust’s citrine optics widened with interest. Well, he hadn’t expected that! At least Dirge would know what to do once everyone sat down. The blue and gold mech always did, that was why he was the trine leader. 

“How have you been? Your trine flight was lovely to watch. Everyone did a good job,” Thundercracker praised, remembering how Dirge had truly shown off his skills as an expert flier. He had done circles around many of the other fliers and claimed Ramjet and Thrust perfectly. 

“I’m well, and you? It sure feels good to officially be a trine. We’re moving in to Dirge’s place after this is over. It’s going to be so much nicer than the dingy penthouse I had on the west side,” Thrust boasted, making sure to put a little jab in about where Starscream’s penthouse was located. “Starscream, you did a really nice job out there. You should show off your skills again when we all head out.”

“Perhaps I will,” Starscream replied, sounding as if he was seriously considering the idea. 

They didn’t have more chances to talk though as Dirge and Ramjet came into view, the pair seated already as they quietly talked about one thing or another. Dirge glanced up when he spotted his mate and then seemed to raise an optic ridge upon noticing Starscream’s approach. 

“Starscream, how good to see you. Are you tired after such a long flight today?” Dirge thrummed, voice deep and calm as he spoke. He was less unfriendly than his trine mates, respecting Starscream despite their political rivalries. That mech truly had a gift with flight and Dirge was not going to lie about it. He didn’t have to like Starscream but he acknowledged the other Seeker was gifted.

“No, no, I’m not tired. Are you?”

“I am always tired,” Dirge laughed, trying to keep the mood from becoming too intense. Honestly he just wanted to get something to eat, his Outlier ability starting to leak from his frame in the form of a sightless aura. His trine mates could sense the disinterest in causing trouble with Starscream’s trine and backed down, the aloof feelings making them less inclined to keep making cracks. Let there be peace for one night. 

Soon the trines were all talking to one another, sharing stories about their trining flights and their plans for the future. Ramjet and Thrust were talkative, as were Skywarp and Starscream while Dirge and Thundercracker remained quiet and simply chose to listen. It was more their personality to observe rather than be the center of attention. 

The feast began with a toast to all the new trines, some of the Nobles and the Winglord himself giving their blessings to the young mechs and femmes seated before them. The words concluded with a happy cheer from the Seekers and a clinking of chalices, everyone taking a sip of high grade. Soon after the sounds of utensils and plates filled the hall as well as the sounds of mingled chatter and laughter. 

Thrust and Ramjet tried to make conversation, although neither was very good at it. Thrust was too boastful and Ramjet was more interested in telling stories about how his armor had done him well in collisions rather than converse. Dirge and Starscream exchanged look when Skywarp began to chatter with the other two, wings moving about in Seeker cant as they interacted. The trine leaders were pleased to see they could all get along even if it was only for a short time. 

When they left the grand hall after a few hours of revelry, the two trines took off from landing pads together and joined in a calm flight back to their respective dwellings. Dirge and Starscream made some lazy figure-eights with one another, a platonic but friendly gesture of good will. They could fly together and keep up with one another, a small thread of respect knit between them. It would be enough to keep their trines cordial, Thrust making a soft churr at the sight. 

“They’re both beautiful when they fly, huh? We’re lucky, us four.”

“I agree,” Thundercracker murmured, watching Starscream’s wings catch the evening light as he twirled expertly around Dirge, the other Seeker matching each movement to create a beautiful dance. “We are lucky.”

——— 

Both trines returned to their homes and settled in for the night. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker did not get as dirty as Skywarp had claimed they would, but their coupling was fulfilling. Skywarp and Thundercracker interfacing was a lovely sight, Starscream’s wings fanning out as he admired the pair moving in sync. 

Skywarp mewled for Starscream to approach, the sound followed soon after by a low moan of need when Thundercracker’s hips surged forward in a deep yet somewhat languid thrust. His straining spike slid into the spread folds, parting them deliciously as Starscream watched. He was eager for his turn to be the top, although the seal breaking had not been fun for any of them. At least the sting only lasted a short time.

“Yes, Skywarp?” he purred, wings fluttering at Skywarp’s breathless expression.

“I love you guys. I just wanted to say it,” Skywarp panted, voice turning into senseless cries as Thundercracker picked up the pace before finishing with a strangled grunt. His wings perked up on his back, quivering as he unloaded a hefty dose of transfluid into the waiting slit. 

“Hhhhnngg…that was good,” he rumbled, pulling out to check for any bleeding or damage. There was some spotting from the seal but nothing too troublesome. “Now it’s my turn to let someone else do all the work.”

Starscream chuckled at that, spike already out, pressurized, and leaking prefluid. He shuffled closer to his mate on the berth, rubbing wings with him as Thundercracker popped back his valve panel. Starscream squeaked when he was wrapped up in a tight hug, Thundercracker rolling them so he was on his back with the trine leader draped on top of him. 

“Show me what you can do, Star.”

“I will. I’ll take care of you the same way you cared for me,” he assured, wanting to make his trine mate feel loved and comfortable. Thundercracker and Skywarp had done the same for him, the purple and black jet already recovering from his overload to start massaging Starscream wings as the tricolor mech arranged himself on top of his mate. 

Skywarp tried to make both of his more dominant trine mates stay calm and happy as they started, wings flicking close to his sides with a tiny flinch when he heard the sharp snarl from Thundercracker that signaled the seal breaking. Both Starscream and Skywarp soothed him, offering kisses and nuzzles to distract from the momentary ache.

Thankfully seals only stung for a short time and before long Thundercracker was panting and groaning for more, Starscream more than happy to oblige. They were a little clumsier together than Thundercracker and Skywarp had been, but they were still in sync—just not as deeply in love as Thundercracker and Skywarp. Regardless, it was clear they would all be happy with one another the more time the trine spent together. 

A few quiet grunts and groans finished up the final mating of the night, the two pulling apart to attempt a lame cleaning of their arrays before they ruined the berth. In the end they all gave up and decided that the sheets could wait until the next morning. For the moment they were all tired and eager to curl up together for a good night’s rest. 

Wings tucked in close as the trine snuggled into the blankets, Starscream’s forehead pressed against Skywarp’s while Thundercracker’s helm lay nestled under Skywarp’s jaw. The three mechs were truly at peace, taking comfort in the fact that they would never be alone again.


End file.
